totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Espeon
Espeon is a Psychic-type Pokemon introduced in Generation II. It evolves from Eevee by maxing out its happiness during the day. Misdreavous525 Espeon evolved from Eevee in Episode 9 during the paintball challenge. After her brother Umbreon joined the game and after Purugly's elimination, she and Umbreon took over as the villains of the game. She and her brother lead an alliance with Vespiquen and Azumarill which would help in eliminating Luxray and Jumpluff. However, knowing that Vespiquen was a big threat, Espeon and Umbreon back-stabbed Vespiquen in the final 6. In the final 5 when the losers got to decide who would be voted off next, Espeon and Umbreon threw each other under the bus in order to save themselves, but in the end Espeon was voted off and she finished in 5th place in Total Drama Island. Espeon did not qualify for Total Pokemon Action but appeared in the Aftermaths and said that she and Umbreon would be ready to take control of next season. In Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour, Espeon was put on Team Chatot with fellow allies and siblings Jolteon and Glaceon, where the other half of the alliance, Umbreon, Honchkrow, and Bronzong, was on Team Mawile. Espeon's Team Chatot alliance was short lived as Jolteon was voted off in Episode 2 in Denmark for being a perv and Glaceon left the alliance in Episode 7 in Japan after Espeon blindsided her love interest, Azelf. But Espeon managed to survive since in Episode 9 (Romania), Mothim lead people to a dead end in the challenge and in Episode 10 (Antarctica), Persian was seen as more evil than Espeon. In Episode 11 (UK), everyone voted off Espeon but Espeon used her psychic powers to switch their votes to Starmie without them noticing, which caused Starmie's elimination. With this trick, Espeon was seemingly invincible. But after Shuckle was voted off in Episode 14 (Russia), Wigglytuff (who liked Shuckle) would form an alliance consisting of Castform, Probopass, Luxray, Lickitung, and Mismagius, and Illumise to sabotage Espeon's alliance-mates. In between that time Espeon blindsided Phione who found out about being used in Episode 17. The plan that Wigglytuff set into motion would begin in episode 18 (Israel) when Illumise would use one of her sister's antennae to cause an allergic reaction from Bronzong which would prevent Bronzong from rigging the votes at the elimination and Bronzong would get voted off the plan worked and left a depressed Espeon. However, when Flareon and Vaporeon join the game and Team Chatot, Espeon stroke with a vengeance, voting off Absol in Episode 19 (China) and Froslass in Episode 20 (South Korea). After the team switch, all of Espeon's alliance was on one team, making for more powerful blindsides,in which Azumarill Unown and Illumise were all blindsided from the other team,but in Episode 25 in Kenya, all the other players lead by Bellossom sabotaged Espeon and her alliance mates and in the end got Umbreon voted off, due to Wigglytuff tweaking the votes and although Espeon remained in the game, she was very depressed and didn't even try to be evil anymore. For the rest of the game Espeon hung in there by a thread, but after she became nice and joined Glaceon's female alliance, Espeon seemed to be back in the game, this time playing fairly and not contributing to Azelf's 2nd elimination in Episode 31 (Florida). However, in Episode 33 in Peru, Miltank decided to eliminate players out of spite, one of them being Mismagius. Knowing that Mismagius hasn't done anything wrong, Espeon quit the game to save Mismagius, knowing that even though she changed, she still wasn't proud of how she played the game, and she finished in 27th place. Espeon was an add-on in Total Pokemon Live and mainly she was fighting a lot with Honchkrow which came to the point where Umbreon had to put Espeon and Honchkrow up for elimination, but Espeon was saved and Honchkrow was voted off. Nickinor2 Espeon started out as an Eevee. She arrived on the island with Lickitung, and suddenly ran off. She was picked for one of the members in the Amazing Ambipoms. During her time on the island, Espeon would date Lickilicky (evolved from Lickitung) despite at first hating him and she would raise the Dratini that hatched from an egg as her daughter (who would evolve into Dragonair). Espeon finished in 7th place in Total Pokemon Island after she was busted for cheating in the surfing contest. shinyshaymin2 Espeon evolved from Eevee in episode 19 after receiving a kiss from Gliscor. Wave3436 Espeon is the "Gwen" of Wave3436's TPI series. Espeon debuted in Total Pokemon Island as a Bayleaf, but after Episode 3,she discarded that disguise and was herself for the entire series.She formed an alliance with Umbreon.Lucario,Leafeon,and Shiftry after her boyfriend:Poochyena was voted off. He eventually returned the episode after,but he evolved and after he left at the final 8,Espeon managed to hold her own and managed to make it all the way to the final 2,where she defeated Infernape with a 6-5 vote and won season 1. She wasn't in season 2.But she was on the aftermath show. In season 3:Total Pokemon Heroes vs Villains, she was put on the heroes team and was voted out in episode 5 because of Vespiquen's alliance voting her out. She wasn't in season 4:Total Pokemon World Tour/The Musical But in Season 5:Total Pokemon Humanized, she was in the game and reformed her alliance from S1 and helped get far in the game until episode 8, when she was voted out by the viewers. She wasn't in Seasons 6 or 7. In Total Pokemon Revenge,it was established that when Espeon was younger, she was cursed by a demon and was controlled by Heabsol in episode 2.But in episode 3, after breaking free, Heabsol voted her out, but not before revealing that she was pregnant. In season 9:Total Pokemon Cosmos Vs Chaos, she is on the cosmos team and is not only the team captain, but also was in Lucario's alliance.Until episode 7, when the tribes switched up.However, she was put on the Cosmos tribe and was competing in the game until episode 12 when she was voted out Trivia *Total Pokemon the Musical/World Tour is the only season where Espeon from Misdreavous525's series is not an addon. *In Misdreavous525 series, she was played by Rouge the Bat and then later Amy Rose. Category:Misdreavous525 Characters